It is known that, in all types of electrical household appliances (washing machines, dish washers, ovens, etc.) the control knob or knobs for controlling the various functions of the household appliance (for example, washing or cooking programs, temperature of the water, etc.) are controlled via rotatable grips. With increasing frequency said knobs are of the “retractable” type, in general obtained via a so-called “push-push” mechanism of a known type, which can be retracted into a purposely provided housing seat open at the front of the household appliance, for example made on the front panel, both for the purpose of reducing the overall dimensions and purely for reasons of styling.
Nowadays, there is strongly felt the need to enable extraction of the knob, i.e., of its gripping part, from the housing seat present on the household appliance, to be slowed down, in so far as this characteristic is particularly appreciated by users and, moreover, enables operation of the push-push mechanism to be rendered safer and more reliable. However, known devices for slowing down extraction cannot be applied to control knobs of electrical household appliances, basically both on account of their overall dimensions, given the extremely small space available, and for reasons of cost.